Nuestra perspectiva
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Frank les engañó, o al menos eso fue lo que creyeron, cada parte, cada personaje ocupará un determinado espacio poniendo su punto de vista ante los sucesos ocurridos durante esa semana infernal.
1. Pecado: Kent Swanson

**Hola hola a todos, últimamente me he dado a jugar mucho Dead Rising y Dios, me encantó el juego, esos personajes, esa historia, el desarrollo, increíble. Pues bueno, me dedicaré a hacer una serie de One-Shots explicando qué sucede con determinado personaje que elija del primer videojuego en los hechos ocurridos en Willamette, Colorado, hice un fic llamado Una semana más, donde me doy a la tarea de querer mostrar un poco más sobre los supervivientes (Un total de sesenta, incluyo a algunos psicópatas y quienes murieron en la introducción del juego). No me conformo que en el videojuego se salvan y listo, se quedan sin hacer nada.**

 **Me dirán seguramente, ¿Por qué no los pones en el mismo fic en vez de hacer otra historia? Aquí mi razón, se me hace muy pesado y complicado, no me puedo pasar todo el capítulo del fic mostrando un personaje en una escena y otros diez en otra, es imposible y por eso tomo la iniciativa de hacer esto, en fin, aquí va el primero de los mucho que quiero (Y voy a) publicar.**

Durante el apocalipsis en Willamette, Colorado, precisamente en el centro comercial, aquel sitio caído gracias a los centenares de zombis que lo invadían se encontraba un pelirrojo muy curioso. Kent Swanson estaba enfadado consigo mismo, un viejo era incluso mejor que él en la fotografía ya sea desde captar momentos únicos hasta un simple escenario. Tomó una cámara que tenía colgada en el cuello y miró cada imagen que traía esta en la memoria, no se comparaban a lo que "Frankie" le había enseñado, a ese magnífico trabajo, era algo bizarro. Tomaba con tal ira al pequeño aparato que terminó haciéndolo caer en el suelo, rompiéndose en varios pedazos, tomó aire y trataba de respirar tranquilamente, quería ordenar cada acción que había realizado. Pensaba y pensaba, por su sucia, negra mente no tenía ideas para ese último desafío al cual había retado al fotorreportero, nada, comenzaba a estremecerse ya que debido a su poca imaginación en ese lapso de tiempo no lograba tener una idea firme. Se dirigió a una juguetera en Paradise Plaza, trayendo un afilado cuchillo entre sus manos, buscaba alguna forma de quitar su furia y desahogarse en algo (o alguien).

Al primer gigante oso de felpa amarillo que encontró se le abalanzó, lo apuñaló repetidas veces en el estómago, no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Frank con un tono enfadado, llegando a reírse segundos después de manera enfermiza. Tenía una imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado del señor West justo delante de él, una camisa blanca por parte de este que se volvía roja, salían chorros de sangre en cada agujero de lo que era su supuesto cuerpo. Esa delirante fantasía lo obligó a ir más lejos, agarró la cabeza del peluche enterrando el cuchillo en el cuello de este, sacando todo su relleno blanco y esponjoso, idea distinta tenía Kent, veía sus manos rojizas sosteniendo a un degollado Frank, con la mirada en blanco, sin mostrar alguna expresión, sin dolor, sin miedo, nada. Kent Swanson reía cada vez más fuerte, se creyó su propia mentira de matar a su némesis, cortó al oso abriendo más la herida, alzando la cabeza en señal de una falsa victoria. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que todo era producto de su mente, ese enemigo con el estómago abierto, de tripas por fuera y decapitado era una alucinación, empezaba a reconocer que ése no era Frank, solo un estúpido oso que tenía en su lugar.

Salió de la plaza, llegó a Leisiure Park, mirando el cielo totalmente oscurecido, sabía de la existencia de un techo en el que de forma fácil podía subir, fue a por este. Al subir respiró hondo, le calmaba estar a solas sin la interrupción de nadie, miraba las estrellas esparcidas por el cielo, vino una idea fantástica, tomó una cámara y fotografió el cielo, esa era una de las pocas cosas que le agradó llevar, pasó la noche ahí, teniendo como compañía el aire que iba y golpeaba su rostro con sus ráfagas, era imposible recordar eventos pasados de su vida, trágicos, desde la muerte de su única familia hasta los constantes abusos de los cuales era víctima de chico. Trataba de no pensar en eso, no quería ponerse triste.

Era inevitable aclarar que Kent estaba enfermo, loco, tenía un grave problema que desordenaba sus emociones, de un momento dependiendo la situación se volvía de alguien pacífico y tranquilo a un maniático capaz de tomar la vida de alguien sin pensarlo dos veces, debía ser comprendido, trataba de conocer a alguien con quien pudiera compartir su vida, esos años repletos de anécdotas, por desgracia nunca sucedió, cualquier mujer le huía o evitaba, era rechazado al ser diferente a todos, por eso se introdujo al mundo de la fotografía, captar emociones que él no pudo tener, alegrías de varias parejas hasta familias unidas con sus estúpidos hijos que tenían la oportunidad de hacerle señales obscenas sin ser reprendidos, todo iba mal pero desde que llegó Frank West.

Lo odiaba, le deseaba la muerte y envidiaba pero había algo en él que lo atraía, era curioso que a pesar de esas carcajadas forzadas o esas miradas peculiares usara parte de su tiempo para escucharlo, no importaba si eran segundos o minutos, captaba su atención y eso importaba, tomó otra vez la cámara y vio una foto que capturó antes de gritarle tan grosero al fotorreportero por esa gran exótica foto de las bragas, piernas y pechos de una chica rubia, era una linda imagen, estaban él y Frankie juntos mirando de frente sonriendo, no sabía ni por qué lo hizo, estaba tan confundido, se sentía extraño, la envidia a esas parejas a las que había fotografiado desapareció, era incluso mucho mejor que estas, debía pedirle una disculpa y hacerle saber todo lo que su presencia le provocaba, pero siempre había un alto: ¿Qué pensaría Frank? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? No quiso ni querer responderse a sí mismo esas preguntas, gracias a eso pasó a la siguiente idea ¿Por qué matarlo si puede ser algo más que un simple amigo? Debía controlar su locura, debía decidir qué parte de él lo dominaba, varias dudas surgieron en él. Kent durmió con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, pensando incluso en sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con una gran idea, grabar un vídeo de alguien transformándose en un zombi, era perfecto, seguro con eso ganaría la atención de Frank y dejaría en claro que él podría ser igual o mejor, ya no perdería esta vez en el reto. Debía encontrar al sujeto para ello, fuese hombre o mujer debía capturar a alguien. Destino maldito, al bajar del techo que cubría unas mesas y sillas escuchó a un hombre pedir ayuda, este estaba siendo atacado por varios zombis, Kent sabía de la existencia de las abejas asesinas

Y lanzó un frasco que tenía, los muertos explotaban desde la cabeza, sacando varios gusanos. El pelirrojo tomó uno y lo guardó.

El chico llamado Tad agradeció a Kent por esa humilde acción, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse a una gran persona, vaya error. Kent aprovechó la oportunidad perfecta y atacó al joven por la espalda, haciéndolo caer, lo arrastró inconsciente hasta Colombian Roamsters y ahí lo hizo su prisionero, le enredó varias cuerdas en las manos para que no se escapara, le tapó la boca con un trapo sucio, lanzó el gusano esperando hacer su trabajo, seguro con ese vídeo de zombificación estaría Frank más que contento y sorprendido, admitiría su derrota, pobre estúpido, sólo lo único que recibió del señor fue una avalancha de golpes al entrar a la escena, viendo que se iba a cometer un acto de asesinato. Al caer al suelo Frank se detuvo, iba a matarlo a puñetazos pero no, tras una corta conversación Kent cayó en sueño profundo, no despertó, su consciencia se revolvió ¿Era así tal y como lo veía? ¿Como un loco? Tenía que encontrar una manera de hacerlo cambiar de perspectiva, pensaba en sueños. Al cabo de unas horas despertó sabiendo que fue rescatado, le fue dada otra oportunidad, una que no perdería otra vez. Debía pensar quién iba a dar la gran impresión, si el amable, entusiasta y divertido Kent o un maldito psicópata matando a todo lo que se le cruzara.


	2. Rencor en silencio: Kelly Carpenter

Tan joven y viviendo aventuras que nunca se pudo imaginar, era una gran locura todo eso, ser mordida por los zombis para después no mostrar síntomas que daban pie a una bonita decoración en la frente de bala, incluso varias veces apuñalada por las navajas de los ocultistas, pero a pesar de todo eso seguía con vida, tenía aún esas ganas de continuar sin importar el costo. Se llamaba a sí misma una superviviente capaz de resistir, era callada, prefería ser observadora notando defectos y virtudes de las personas que le acompañaban.

Al llegar ese tal Leroy MCKeena: señor mordido por un zombi en el cuello a la Habitación de Seguridad , todos quedaron pasmados, discutían con él, querían alejarse de este por miedo a ser atacados, ella era la única en no ponerse en su contra. Cuando Frank abría la puerta para darles su espacio y salieran a los alrededores del sitio seguro, Kelly no dudaba en aprovechar esa oportunidad para descansar sus oídos a tales gritos y quejas por parte de los demás. A pesar de su edad sabía cómo actuar, había madurado incluso antes que aquellos hombres y mujeres que rebasaban los veintidós años, no discutía, no se metía en peleas sin razón, sólo miraba, callada, esperando.

Se sentía violada, fue torturada por una corrupta oficial de policía que sacaba un bastón y tocaba con este su cuerpo, fue víctima de dos esposas que la aprisionaron a una mesa mientras unas manos estimulaban su cuerpo violentamente, desde ahí perdió algo que era suyo y de nadie más, no hablaba a nadie debido a ese amargo trago entre la garganta que en cualquier momento estallaría en un mar de sentimientos, tenía coraje y rencor, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo reflexionar ante todo lo sucedido. Casi nadie le dirigía la palabra, la calificaban como una chica extraña, era curiosa su actitud pues daba la espalda a todos, le miraban feo, pero no se inmutaba pues era lógico que estos desconocieran lo que sufrió, quizás esa era la parte más delicada en Kelly Carpenter, esa chica de color, cabellos negros hasta los hombros y de vestimenta colorida, teniendo la soledad como amiga y concilio.

Aquél día todo pareció cambiar tan repentinamente... Los supervivientes habían sido notificados que el helicóptero había llegado, pero nunca estaría en los aires debido a varios fallos que presentaba, muchas personas estaban desesperadas, algunas furiosas por no tener ese boleto de salida que se les había prometido, nada. Comenzaron a salir de puerta en puerta, abandonando la Habitación de Seguridad para tener un propio camino para salvarse, no estarían más tiempo con alguien que fue incapaz de cumplir su palabra o al menos eso pensaban. Kelly no quería irse a pesar de que era influenciada por las demás mujeres que estaban con ella durante aquél fatídico día dónde su valor fue violado: la abandonaron, le dieron la espalda y se retiraron sin decir ninguna palabra más, eso sin duda rompió algo de confianza en ella, pues quebraron el respetar su decisión con ese terrible silencio. Quedó sola, ya nadie más le acompañaba, se compadeció de Frank West, sentía ese duro golpe traicionero por parte de alguien que tuvo su confianza.

Vio a ese hombre dormir, comenzó a sudar e irritarse, decía cosas extrañas, gritaba por ayuda pero segundos después callaba, volviendo a entrar en silencio profundo. Kelly se propuso a explorar la habitación, veía a algunas personas en serios problemas: dos gemelas discutiendo fuertemente, una de las dos abandonó a la otra, una chica de gorro estaba alardeando malas palabras a la que creía era su hermana, después abandonó el sitio, pasó a ver a una señora con dos hombres a un lado de esta, tratando una herida grotesca en su tobillo, era perturbadora la escena, esa carne de colores oscuros creaba raros pensamientos en sí. La chica de verdes colores no tenía mucho que hacer, de repente vio a ese hombre que le salvó despertarse, prefirió hablarle y darle sus razones de su presencia, al terminar su corta charla notó cómo Frank salía en busca de algo, iba con un extraño hombre, uno que nadie quería. Kent, escuchó que así se llamaba, era raro.

Pasaban las horas y Frank no llegaba, comenzaba a desesperarse, sería el colmo que ahora él les dejara a su suerte sin más, no, él no era ese tipo de persona. Kelly al salir de la habitación en busca de ropa cómoda para pasar la noche, comida para ella y las demás personas que estaban ahí, pasó por el ducto de ventilación de Paradise Plaza para llegar a la zona de Wonderland, que quedaba cerca de Food Court. Kelly se dirigía a Lovely Fashion, mismo sitio en que fue torturada por esa maldita arpía, al entrar no creyó lo que veía.

El cuerpo zombificado de Jo Slade estaba deambulando el local, vida irónica, el apestoso y gordo ser comía a grandes mordiscos el cuerpo de una mujer, no alcanzó a ver bien quien era por esa oscuridad, pero sabía que esta tenía el estómago abierto. Kelly no podía hacer nada por ella, sólo caminar lentamente y tomar las prendas que necesitaba para proceder a retirarse, la chica morena tropezó e hizo que ese malévolo ser notara su presencia, el zombi se dio cuenta sobre esa no invitada y se abalanzó, chocando ante una mesa de cristal que se partió en varios pedazos. Kelly tomó lo que necesitaba y se fue, pero no estaría tranquila ya que esa oficial la perseguiría hasta tratar de atraparla.

Carpenter fue hacia Food Court, recibida ante el mal olor de varios alimentos, su idea de llevar un poco más a sus compañeros resultó en vano, al menos llevaría ropas limpias para que así quitaran los restos de sangre y vómito que cargaban. Slade corría de forma rápida contra la morena, ganas no le faltaban para ir y darle un buen bocado, la chica se prometió no volver a salir a menos que fuese algo necesario después de eso, definitivamente pensaría mejor su estrategia.

Ella dependía de una gran velocidad para no ser devorada por la zombi Jo, dependía de la poca luz que proporcionaba la luna en los ventanales de la zona para ver ante esas penumbras, tenía que encontrar una manera de salir por el parque pero el flatulento y apestoso ser gigante de quedaba parado en las puertas de salida y no dejaba pasar ¿Cómo lograría salir? Quizás lanzando trozos de comida podrida, era asqueroso pero sabía que se enfrentó a cosas peores, al agarrar un filete viscoso pudo escuchar el zumbido de algo, quizás una de las muchas abejas que usaba Frank para matar a esos infelices, volvió atrás, recordando esa buena idea, atrapando al insecto en un vaso de vidrio, tapándolo con una servilleta y una liga, esperando el momento perfecto, rompió el vaso y observó cómo el cuerpo del zombi explotaba, dejando un inmenso círculo repleto de carne, al fin había liberado esa carga, la había rematado, cobrando su venganza por todo lo que le hizo.

De la nada unos refrigeradores se encendieron, revelando alimentos en buen estado, la morena buscó algo para lavar bien sus manos y no correr riesgos, al cabo de un rato llegó a la Habitación de Seguridad, más calmada y contenta, compartiendo todo lo que había traído con las demás personas que estaban junto a ella. Contó su anécdota, recibiendo rostros sorprendidos, vaya forma se hacer las cosas, escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, se trataba de Frank, llevaba a un hombre gigante junto a él, estaba herido, se preguntaba si estaba infectado. Esa jaqueca que tenía la estaba acabando, durmió, un poco más tranquila.


	3. Te odio: Pamela Tompkins

**Hola criaturas de satanás (?) como he dicho, los capítulos y personajes que aparezcan aquí tendrán el mismo tiempo y lugar que mi fic Una semana más, pues por cada capítulo que haga de aquél y por cada personaje que mencione ahí inmediatamente aparecerá en este fic con mini One-Shots, por el momento daré nuevas indicaciones hasta llegar al personaje Brett Styles, pues con este personaje inicio la etapa de lo que sería el segundo día de los seis que tengo planeados hacer. Así que, todavía quedan cosas qué hacer, personajes que desvelar y mucho por escribir.**

El helicóptero nunca llegó, Pamela aún así no dudó de Frank pues gracias a él seguía viva pero Heather, su gemela, era incapaz de reconocer eso al igual que otros supervivientes de la Habitación de Seguridad. Michelle Feltz habló sobre un gran almacén donde podrían estar a salvo, el camino era peligroso pero valía la pena arriesgarse, en el sitio habrían automóviles, comida, medicinas y un espacio mayor por lo que varias personas cedieron a la tentación y traicionaron a Frank, dejándolo atrás, Pamela por un momento vio a Aaron Swoop y Burt Thompson, su mirada era tan fría y penetrante, ambos chicos se mostraban aún confundidos, fueron llevados a la fuerza. Heather trató de hacer caer a su ingenua y virgen hermana, pero por desgracia el hecho de ser iguales físicamente no era lo mismo en cuanto pensamiento y alma. Pamela se rehusó, dio pasos atrás, dejó a su hermana irse, justo lo que faltaba. Tompkins se desplomó en el suelo, golpeaba el piso con fuerza pidiendo un por qué, perdió a su única familia, por más intolerante que fuera la perdió, Kelly Carpenter se acercó a ella, Pamela se abalanzó a esta y la abrazó, sus lágrimas mojaban la camisa verde de Carpenter, era algo extraño.

Comprendía bien la situación de su compañera, incluso se familiarizó con esta, una larga charla había comenzado durante toda la tarde de ese día. Cuando Kelly salió y Frank también, Pamela se sintió sola, le daba miedo la oscuridad de la Habitación de Seguridad, se sentía sola, sin ánimos. Escuchó un disparo delante de ella, estaba demasiado oscuro para saber qué lo había provocado, encendió una vela que iluminaba todo y se dirigió a esa zona, abrió la puerta amarilla lentamente solo para ver a una mujer anciana en el suelo con un charco de sangre. Quería gritar, se tapó su boca y cerró la puerta tras salir llorando.

¿Por qué esa mujer se quitó su vida? ¿Qué había sucedido para que llegara al suicidio? sin duda era La mujer que lo dejó todo atrás, Susan Walsh decidió poner fin a su sufrimiento. Tompkins se había aterrado, quería que todo acabara de la forma más rápida posible, estaba histérica, necesitaba el abrazo de alguien, palabras de aliento para continuar. De pronto su móvil comenzó a vibrar, era Aaron quien trataba de contactarse con ella, se sorprendió del mensaje que había llegado a su bandeja. Estaban de regreso pues se habían rehusado a todo lo que Feltz les proponía pero había un problema, ya no estaban en Willamette Mall.

Aaron notificó a Pamela sobre su estado, ambos estaban en las calles desiertas de la ciudad, a lo mucho habían edificios con las luces encendidas, a lo mejor llegarían hasta la tarde de la mañana siguiente. Ahora tenía otro motivo del cual preocuparse, la seguridad de esos dos chicos que si bien no le agradaban mucho, eran buenas personas, las más unidas. Le dolía su cabeza, tenía frío y comenzaba el sueño, de la nada la puerta azul se abrió, la niña Carpenter entró con ropa, algo de comida y cobijas.

—¿Disculpa, te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Kelly, poniendo una gran manta en el suelo.

—Sólo... quiero que todo esto acabe —En lágrimas contestó una temblorosa Pamela.

—Oh nena, falta mucho para que termine, no quiero destruir tus ilusiones pero nos quedaremos aquí lo suficiente hasta haber reparado el helicóptero —Dijo Kelly, poniéndose junto a Pamela mientras ponía una cobija en ella.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo si rara vez hablábamos?.

—Me sentiría mal por no ayudar a una pobre chica que fue abandonada por su única familia, no estés triste. Mira todo lo que tú tienes y te queda por vivir, tú sigues siendo virgen, no fuiste asaltada sexualmente como me pasó y mucho menos toda tu familia murió aquí como es en mi caso, según entiendo aquella chica era tu gemela. ¡Vamos! Ya volverá y todo irá a la normalidad —Animó Kelly, sonriendo —Eres tan hermosa, mírate, no dejes que unas lágrimas destruyan toda tu inocencia.

—Lo siento, yo no sabía...

—No tienes por qué pedir perdón, por algo pasó todo esto y gracias a ello maduramos a pasos agigantados y valoramos la vida. ¡Oh disculpa! No me he presentado siquiera: Soy Kelly Carpenter, la chica con la que podrás confiar —Habló ella, extendiendo la mano —¿Y tú eres?.

—Pamela Tompkins... No hay mucho qué saber de mí.

—¡Claro que hay cosas sobre ti que serían increíbles escuchar, ten confianza —Motivó Kelly, pero cuando la conexión comenzaba establecerse se abrió otra vez la puerta. Rich Atkins y Josh Manning cargaban a Leah Stein, la pobre mujer, sobreviviría al menos.

Los cinco se juntaron y gracias a lo traído por Carpenter de su aventura alocada todos sintieron el calor en la noche helada, más tarde llegó Frank West y Kent Swanson, cargando a un gigante hombre herido, después se unieron Jessica McCartney y Brad Garrison, todos después de una conversación larga, durmieron. En medio de la noche Pamela despertó, subió a la azotea y contempló la noche, esas estrellas blancas y luna blanca. Miraba triste los edificios lejanos que caían, alguien le tomó del hombro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó esa persona, muy extrañada.

—Señor West... Sólo estaba...

—¿Pensabas en Heather? —Preguntó curioso.

—Sí... Temo por su seguridad, me pregunto cómo estará, si seguirá viva y si duerme plácidamente si preocupaciones —Respondió en voz baja, dándole la espalda volviendo a mirar el cielo.

—Seguro está bien, no sé cómo te sientas pero supongo es algo muy duro para ti, déjame decirte esto: Sigues viva, tienes tanto por experimentar, sería de disgusto decirte que no pienses en tu hermana pues ella es tu otra mitad pero necesitas despreocuparte, te va a causar efectos muy negativos. —Sugirió Frank, mirando a los ojos a Pamela. Ella aceptó, pero volvería un poco más tarde, lo que no sabía la joven chica es que su hermana hacia lo mismo, Heather subió a la azotea del Almacén y miraba el cielo, recordaba todos esos momentos de infancia, travesuras y bromas, grandes hechos pasados muy hermosos pero, aun triste por haber dejado a su gemela, no había nada qué hacer, pues todo lo que pasó en algún momento era imposible cambiarlo. Pamela se cansó de mirar al cielo, regresó a la Habitación de Seguridad junto a los otros pocos supervivientes, la luz había regresado y hubo una extraña sorpresa la que se encontró, un hombre y una mujer sangrando, Tompkins no sabía que hacer ni teniendo a Frank delante de ella.


	4. Lazos: Leah, Josh & Rich

**Nota del autor:**

 **Esto no es un fic repleto de OCs, son supervivientes que aparecen durante todo Dead Rising, en la caída Willamette, Colorado. Los invito a investigar sobre ellos para evitar confusiones pues apuesto a que hay quienes no han jugado la primera entrega uwu.**

No tenía idea de que todo eso pasara, el helicóptero sí llegó y eso era más que un alivio.

¿Cuál era el "enigma" en este billete de salida? No había ninguna, él helicóptero dio algunos fallos, se quedó sin gasolina y lo mejor del asunto: no tenía suficiente espacio para todos. Algunas personas se mostraban impacientes, furiosas y otras simplemente decepcionadas, Frank West miraba como todos lo traicionaron mientras le daban la espalda, lo insultaban, trataron de golpearlo pero la intervención de otros hicieron eso imposible. Cayó al suelo derrotado, esa no era una característica única de él, de hecho nunca había dado al mundo tal manera de actuar ¿Por qué? Quizás fue su ego herido de ser un héroe estando ahí y allá salvando personas o se sintió abandonado. Ya no le importaba, quería salir con vida, tener su historia y pudrirse en el dinero hasta quedar en la calle siendo olvidado. Pero hubo quienes lo apoyaron y se quedaron a su lado.

A Leah Stein no le importaba mucho el helicóptero, seguía viva y sabía que encontrarían una manera rápida de acabar con esa terrible historia de terror, muy en el fondo podía comprender la situación y ser incluso más inteligente que otros supervivientes, Kindell Johnson habló sobre una salida fácil, tomar los automóviles del estacionamiento y hacerse con las armas de North Plaza y listo, caso cerrado, pero... Hubo algo más allá de eso. Josh Manning no estaba seguro del todo, creía una locura toda esa idea contradiciendo a Kindell, por un momento iba a salir con todos ellos para ese falso rescate pero se rehusó cuando unas palabras hacia su físico lo atacaron, pobre sujeto con dientes sobresalidos, algo natural en él le dio mala cara. Ahora queda Rich Atkins ¿Por qué se quedó si bien no le caía nada bien los otros supervivientes? Simple lástima. Veía a Leah llorar cada día por su herida, él sabía algo para tratarla y así cuidar de esta, no pudo evitar sentir cariño por ella aunque bien, los daños de Stein eran una excusa muy cruel. Atkins pensaba que si Leah no estuviera sangrando a cada momento ni hubiera perdido a su hija, la trataría como a todos: con silencio y sin ningún tipo de contacto.

Quedaron ellos tres, la mujer en lamentos, el pobre rechazado y un desconfiado cuya sombra lo traicionaría. La mujer de suéter verde subió parte de su pantalón blanco y enseñó la pus y carne en mal estado de su herida, sin duda eso era igual un motivo de rechazo pero a Rich le valía un comino pues no dudaba en ayudarla si de hacerla llorar a gritos se trataba, cuando una tal Isabella Keyes llegó, todo parecía más calmado, una médico profesional ayudando a quien lo necesitaba... Tanto así que no pudo con una pobre mujer mordida por un zombi, Rich vio como la hispana sacó una pistola y disparó, una mujer menos. Simone Ravendark se llamaba.

Frank West llegó a la habitación verde y miró como quedaron solo tres personas, Atkins pidió medicinas, vendas y algo de alcohol, Frank no se negó y prometió lo necesario para ayudar a Stein.

Pasaba el tiempo, no había mucho por hacer, solo esperar, matar el paso contando anécdotas sobre sus vidas, cosas importantes y logros, la pregunta importante era ¿Qué harían después de acabar con todo? Irse de Willamette, sabían que su vida la perdieron ahí, sus familias, trabajos, hogares... Leah no tenía por qué preocuparse, había una hermana suya que residía en un estado no muy lejano del país, Tamara Stein dijo que se llamaba, unas terapias psicológicas por años y listo, quedaban Rich Atkins y Josh Manning. Ambos eran trabajadores de Willamette y sus hogares serían calcinados en cuestión de algunos días, El afroamericano Manning igual podía quedarse con Frank por algún tiempo - si este lo consideraba - y conseguir un trabajo con algún departamento, caso cerrado, sin embargo faltaba Rich, se notaba perdido, quizás tomaría la misma idea que Josh y estaría siendo un estorbo para West por mínimo unos meses.

Se desesperaban, tomaron una pizarra y dibujaron bocetos, algún retrato, la herida de Leah parecía empeorar, Isabella Keyes llegó y le administró una inyección que milagrosamente cicatrizó con rapidez la herida en cuestión de horas.

¿Cuándo llegaría Frank West? era aburrido tener que esperar tanto, Josh salió por un momento deambuló por los pasillos, de pronto escuchó un disparo, provenía de una habitación de puerta amarilla, vio como una chica salía corriendo en lágrimas. Por un momento se preguntó qué había pasado, ingresó ahí y notó a una anciana tendida en el suelo, increíble. Encendió la luz de una linterna y observó cómo salía la sangre de su cabeza con una pistola en la mano, era desagradable y triste a la vez, no podía hacer nada por esta y eso era un terrible hecho. Al salir vio a Kelly Carpenter, la chica llevaba cobijas, pidió a esta tender algo en el piso pues llevarían a una mujer lastimada y obviamente acostarse en el suelo. La morena aceptó con gusto, era un bien poder ayudar a los demás.

Josh pidió un pequeño favor, estar con Carpenter por un momento, un "Asunto" especial, otra vez ella accedió, primero acabó de arreglar unos problemas dentro de la habitación y le diría cuando entrar. Rich sacó unas pequeñas lámparas y alumbró la oscura zona, de milagro llegó Frank y entregó distintos objetos: vendas y alcohol con unos medicamentos. Después de tratarle el tobillo a Leah, esta finalmente cayó abatida, no despertaba, seguro dormía. Gritó a Josh ayuda para cargar a semejante mujer, era muy pesada. Pamela Tompkins, Kelly Carpenter, Leah Stein, Josh Manning y Rich Atkins se encontraban juntos, era una locura saber que de más de cuarenta personas... Sólo menos de la mitad haya decidido no traicionar a Frank. Vaya basura, estar aprisionado en un lugar que posiblemente ni querían soportando la misma comida... estaban en el maldito cielo, eso era mejor que nada: seguir vivos para dormir con el miedo de morir mañana, vendrían tiempos peores, mucho peores.

Cayó la tétrica, deprimente y enfermiza noche, los zombis trituraraban a mordiscos la carne de sus víctimas, algunos se comían entre ellos y sí que era repugnante. Josh miraba la oscuridad del pasillo, era increíble ver cómo otras seis personas se acercaban a ese grupo y dormían plácidamente, notó cómo Pamela despertó, la luz había regresado pero sólo iluminaba el pasillo, las demás habitaciones estaban oscuras pues no había alma en pena que las ocupara, después siguió Frank, se levantó y se dirigió con esa chica en la azotea. Un "Seguro se descarga en ella" salió de la boca de Rich, él era algo frío, irónico y cruel en veces, esa madrugada no era la excepción, estiró los brazos y miró tranquilo el iluminado y brilloso pasillo. De pronto aquello se escuchó: las balas resonantes en los oídos de todos les despertó.

—¿Qué sucede? —En voz baja preguntó Jessica McCartney.

—Alguien ha entrado, no me sorprendería si se trata de algún vándalo, todos al suelo y bloqueen esa puerta con aquél estante —Ordenó Brad Garrison, Kent cargó el estante de metal y lo puso en la puerta para que esta no se abriera, Todos quedaron callados, miraban atónitos en la oscuridad a un hombre vestido de negro y una chica con poca ropa, algo crudo sucedía ahí. Ella desangraba y moría, él estaba asustado, los presentes vieron a Pamela y Frank frente a estos supervivientes que estaban en mal estado.


End file.
